


The Love Spell ™

by cg_lurks (cg_reads), ImagineTheHaus



Series: softkent's OMGCP 14 Days of Love fic-a-thon [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: A sprinkle of magic, Apparating, Johnson the Metaphysical Goalie - Freeform, M/M, blue-eyed bench presser, love spells, metaphysical cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cg_reads/pseuds/cg_lurks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: When you've spend an entire web comic as a metaphysical, you don't anticipate surprises...until a fandom Imagine blog writes you into one.





	

Johnson had known - forever, it seems - that he was apart of a two-dimensional narrative construct that would be dominated by hockey and pie. Accepting his own irrelevance to the narrative had, for some time, driven him crazy.

  * _Would he continue to exist without regular presence in the story’s panels?_


  * _Would he develop a strong enough personality to find life in the extra-canon creations of their readers? Or would his life end with the final canon work?_


  * _Would he be afforded the privilege of family and career that came with charming and rich characterization or…would he fade back into the fathomless ether from which he’d been imagined._



He’d figured he’d find out the answer to those questions after graduation and his exit from both main and side plots at Samwell.   
  
And he did:

  * _He was alive and well!  
_
  * _Somehow his acceptance of his own fictionality and inability to stay quiet about it had, indeed, earned him warm regards in the hearts of the readers.  
  
_
  * _He hadn’t faded into the ether! He also hadn’t…developed a family or love interest, and the career thing was still vague. He got the general notion that he was doing well, though._



And, while he waited for some sort of generally accepted future to manifest itself, he _had been_  unanimously imbued with a power that made all of the existential crisis worth it: **inexplicable plot device!**

Or as he preferred to call it: The Love Spell ™.

 

It was like handing out Dibs all over the place:

  * After watching Ransom stoically avoid pressuring Holster into moving with him after graduation and watching Holster quietly stress over his inability to find a job near Ransom, Johnson was pleased to send Holster an email connecting him with his “cousin” who knew of x opportunity.   
  
The job of course included relocation services that would find him a new apartment and cover the expenses for the first year of his employment.   
  
It made no sense. It was too convenient. The boys never questioned it.   
  
And Johnson got to watch the stress ease from both of their shoulders as Ransom got to make the necessary and welcome changes to The Spreadsheet.  
  

  * On a bright spring morning, it’s Johnson who posts the “Class Cancelled” sign that sends Dex back across campus an hour and a half early.  
  
It means that as Dex blearily makes his way back up the Haus stairs, he runs smack dab into deliciously dripping Nursey making his way back across the hall from the bathroom.   
  
Honey-hued sunlight streams through Nurse’s doorway. It makes his already gorgeous skin glow and his green eyes sparkle.  
  
Half naked Nursey is nothing new - but without the distraction of aging plumbing, unwashed socks, and obnoxiously placed jock-straps, Dex finds himself captivated.  
  
The smile curling Nursey’s mouth makes it pretty clear that Dex’s fascination is no mean unwelcome.  
  

  * Johnson switches Kent’s reservation.   
  
He doesn’t even give the receptionist an excuse - just a message to give Kent when he arrives to check in.  
  
“For your remarkable performance this year, your team has upgraded your reservation to our sister hotel for the duration of your stay for the Charity Game Weekend.”  
  
He has a gift card for the hotel restaurant shortly after the Falc’s charity squad gets settled.   
  
The blush that rises on Kent’s cheeks when he hears the boisterous “Kent Parson of ze Aces! Zis is a surprise indeed!” is visible from where Johnson is de-materializing through the back wall.  
  




The sudden clang of bar hitting rack catches Johnson by surprise. He spins around, heart pounding.

“What the hell, my man!”

Two heavy brows arch over heavily lined eyes.

“Bro, I’m not the one apparating through walls here.”

Bench-Presser’s eyes are iridescent - seeming to slide between blue and green before Johnson’s eyes.

“I’ve…I’ve never been caught before.”

“Apparating?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. So. You a Death Eater?”

“Uh. No. No. I’m less Hogwarts alumn, more Love Potion #9 peddler.”

Bench-Presser licks sweat from his upper lip. Johnson follows the movement. Thoughts of objective attractiveness flit through his mind.   
  
“Love Potion #9? Big consent issues there.”

“I, uh, no - not like - there’s no forced sex or anything. Just dropping some plot devices - opportunities for characters to make choices, take risks.”

“Mmm,” Bench-Presser hums, dragging those agate eyes over Johnson, head to toe and back again. “So, your first time being caught. What does that make this?”

Blue-Eyes’ smile is…wicked.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
